Loners
Roleplay for Loners & Rogues. Archives '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 This page is for the Loners and Rogues to roleplay. Diva flattened her ears slightly. "Oh, right, sorry," stepping back, she released the white she-cat and studied the two newcomers before her with narrowed eyes, ruffling her pelt slightly. 00:18, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Amazon let her quick instinct overtake her. "Amazon." The tabby immediately lashed her paws out. Her green eyes flashed and she suddenly thought of someone and froze. She was like this, that she-cat. Always one to surprise me. 00:22, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Ariadne stood up, shaking out her pelt.--- Otrera ducked the blows, keeping her grip on the other she-cat firm. " I know... you've been asking around about some group, I want to know why." Want the ball 00:25, June 29, 2016 (UTC) "Why would I, a simply rogue, gather a bunch of females to go kick some tom butt?" The tabby purred with amusement. "To kick tom butt and prove the might of females, of course." She lashed out once more, this time with her claws unsheathed. 00:29, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano felt a set of eyes on him and turned to see Claidette watching him. He hadn't talked to her in moons. Yet, his feelings for had grown distant. She wasn't really his close friend anymore. More like an acquaintance. Sighing the massive leader turned and leapt down from his perch. — Ryewhisker 00:31, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Otrera flipped over backwards, but the claws snagged her fur. The wiry she-cat landed in a crouch, eyes flashing. " Oh, you don't even want to ''try ''this, kitty. If you want to prove the might of the females, don't attack one." Want the ball 00:34, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Pyria walked along, minding her own business and keeping to herself per usual. She liked life in this faction, here she was respected and not tormented by any pesky brothers by the name of Aquilan. She walked with her head held high and tail waving, feeling rather peaceful at the moment.---- Diva tugged at her collar, irritated. She wanted the dumb shiny thing off. 00:43, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Callisto sat grooming herself, tongue swishing through her short brown fur.--- Otrera's head snapped up at the movement. A rather nasty look in her eyes, she asked, " do you want that off?" Want the ball 00:46, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano watched Pyria silently making his way through the throng of cats. His gaze went to Marna, who still seemed angry at him. He had killed her mate, Yevon. Sighing the massive tom made his way to Callisto. She seemed bored. — Ryewhisker 01:02, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Otrera lunged forwards, paws placed on Diva's chest. Her teeth latched onto the collar. As she pushed Diva down, she pulled the collar up.--- Callisto looked up. " What?" Want the ball 01:03, June 29, 2016 (UTC) The massive tom had thought really hard on who he'd choose. Pyria and Callisto had been the too two. Both were beautiful mollies and very respectable. "Excuse me?" He snapped eyes narrowed. — Ryewhisker 01:07, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Settling down, Pyria closed her eyes, drifting into thought.---- Diva gritted her teeth, pulling away. 01:09, June 29, 2016 (UTC)